


Knowing the Truth

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Ron Weasley, F/M, M/M, Mild Language, Mirror of Erised, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Slash, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 09:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Looking into the mirror was a mistake.





	Knowing the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : In its use of intellectual property and characters belonging to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury Publishing, et cetera, this work is intended to be transformative commentary on the original. No profit is being made from this work.
> 
>  **Notes** : Many thanks to my beta, StrongHermione. I hope everyone enjoys!

"Malfoy, I don’t think we should look at it," Ron said, glancing at the covered mirror. The two of them were Auror partners, and after doing a raid on an underground Death Eater hideout, the pair were shocked to find the Mirror of Erised. Neither of them had any clue of how it would have gotten there… 

It was a mystery. 

Draco glanced at the cloth covering it. "Don’t you want to know?" he asked, his voice low. He wanted more than anything to glance into the mirror. He needed to see Astoria. He needed to see his wife. He needed the assurance that she was what he really wanted.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Ron said. He sighed, running his hand through his long, red hair. "Look, Malfoy, I looked years ago, my first year actually, and I saw myself as the popular, successful one for once." He paused. "It's great, but it fills you with this intense longing. It can drive a person mad." He placed his hand on Draco's shoulder. "Let it go. Don’t tempt yourself."

Draco turned to face him, pain in his eyes. "I need to," he whispered lowly. "I have to see."

"You're happy with Astoria, right?" Ron asked, arching a brow at Draco.

"What? Of course I am," he said quickly, his words stiff. He glanced away from Ron's prying gaze.

"Then why look?" Ron questioned. "You already know it'll be her."

"I'm not so sure," Draco whispered, his body warming where Ron's hand was still touching him. The two of them were friends, it was hard not to be after all the training and missions they had been on together. There were times, though, where Draco wondered if there was something more going on between them.

Ron sighed, stepping back. He walked towards the mirror, his hands on the cloth. "Are you absolutely sure?"

Draco nodded curtly. 

Ron pulled the cloth, watching as it floated dramatically to the floor. He watched Draco's gaze for any indication of what he saw.

Draco gasped softly, knowing that Ron heard his soft intake of breath. He had known. He had known from the beginning that he wouldn’t see Astoria in the mirror. He saw their son, but Scorpius had his arms wrapped around someone else… a certain redhead. 

It was Ron. He was the one he truly desired. The thought filled him with such an ache as he knew that it would never happen. He would never be able to divorce Astoria, and Ron deserved so much more than an affair. 

"Well?" Ron asked softly.

"I see Scorpius, myself, and Astoria," he lied through gritted teeth. "Scorpius looks so big." Draco smiled. "He's the greatest thing in my life."

"He is a sweet kid," Ron agreed. "Don’t know how he ended up that way with a father like you," Ron teased. 

Draco turned, pulling out his wand. "We should cover it back up and get ready to move it."

"Sure thing," Ron said. He turned, unable to resist glancing into the mirror. His own heart ached when he saw Draco and himself snogging, their arms wrapped tightly around each other. Scorpius was hugging both of their legs, a precious smile on his face.

Ron covered the mirror, sighing softly. He glanced at Draco's back, knowing that it would never happen. _No use dwelling on dreams_ , he thought sadly, covering the mirror. 


End file.
